Dawn and Kenny
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: Dawn has recently been competing in the Honenn region. However she isn't alone Kenny is also in Honenn. Will he be able to admit his feelings for Dawn? Or will a new threat and a handsome prince come between them? Find out! Reviews welcome!


"Yep its official we're lost Piplup." Dawn said to its partner.

Dawn had just recently gone to the Hoenn region to compete in the Hoenn Contest league. She had just recently won her first ribbon in Fallabor Town. Dawn had been so happy she couldn't wait to win her next contest in Lilycove city so she ran out of Fallabor town as fast as she could. However she didn't bother resting at any of the towns she past so now she was lost and the sun had already set. She wouldn't mind camping but all she had was Piplup and she was so used to having Ash and Brock. Also the forest didn't often agree with her especially if this forest had any Ariados. However seeing it was probably impossible to find her way through this forest she might as well camp.

"Ok Piplup where should we camp?" Dawn asked her beloved partner.

But Piplup just nodded so as they wandered through the forest Dawn found a perfect spot to camp but there were some rough patches.

"Ok Piplup use Bubble Beam!" Dawn exclaimed.

However little did Piplup know that spot was at the base of a tree where a pack of Mightyena were sleeping. Startled the group of Mightyena leaped forward and growled at the trespasser that dared to disturb their sleep.

"WAHHHH!" screeched Dawn.

The two dashed off and the Mightyena dashed forward in hot pursuit of their trespassers. Dawn's screeched rang throughout the forest.

Kenny P.O.V

Kenny was quietly settling in to his sleeping bag with his trusty Empoleon settling in beside him. He turned over and did what he did every night before going to sleep he took out a crumpled piece of paper. It was none other than Dawn's letter and he read only one part over and over again

"P.S: I have to admit and I hope you don't mind you look kind of handsome when you beat Ash."

Every time he read it he felt his face grow hot but the more he read the note the more he felt it had been a lie. Dawn said they meet up again and it been so long and it hasn't happen yet.

"Maybe Dawn just forgot about me. Or maybe she just dating Ash I won't be surprised if she did she picked him over me when I asked her to come on a journey." He thought

"Empol! Empoleon!" (I know you are reading that letter Kenny no use in hiding it) Empoleon said while smirking

"You caught me but so what?" Kenny said he face turning a bright scarlet.

"Em! Em! Empol! Empoleon!" (Look if its bothers you that much call the girl. Jeez I will never understand human relationships.) Empoleon said.

"And get turned down again no thank you!" Kenny fired back

"Mighty Arcecus help me out here! Why are human relationships so complicate just go ahead and put your feelings out there jeez! And if it doesn't work go and try again or move on! But if that Dawn breaks Kenny heart I'm going to have a "talk" with that Piplup." Thought Empoleon as it sighed and turned on its backside.

Kenny smirked Empoleon had gotten really tired of this but Kenny could blame it since it was only trying to help. Kenny safely tucked the note away when he heard a sudden shriek and it sounded like but no it couldn't be. It is its Dawn! He dashed out of his tent and just as he came to the road he saw Dawn running away from a pack of Mightyena. Dawn tripped and Piplup began to fight but it couldn't fight them all off and Kenny had the perfect space to jump in and save Dawn. But he ran over the possible reactions Dawn might be very happy to see Kenny or she might be awkward and tense around him since all that outburst of emotion that happened back in Sinnoh. Kenny really didn't know what to do he really like Dawn but that was beside the fact he still wasn't going to let Dawn get hurt so in a flash he jumped out and command Empoleon to use Hydro Pulse. In one stroke of that intense power the Mightyena went scurrying on back. He smiled but as Dawn called his name he felt a tingle fly up his spine but he fought down a blush and forced himself to act like he always did.

"Well if it isn't Dee Dee? Wow first Ariados now Mightyena looks like I am not the only one who you annoy." Kenny said extending a hand to Dawn.

Dawn then gave him a quick hug which caused him to turn so red he wouldn't be surprised if he was glowing. As Dawn pulled away she smiled that really amazing smile that made his knees turn to water.

"It nice to see you to Kenny how have you been?" asked Dawn

"Amazing of course won my first ribbon not too long ago. I'm going to take an educated guess and say you have none." Kenny said while smirking.

"I actually have one and I am about to get my second one that's when I got lost." Dawn said.

"Hey how we go to the Pokémon Center I don't figure you for a camping girl." Kenny said.

It turned out that not so far away was a Pokémon center so once Kenny packed up his stuff they went their way and settled in quickly. Kenny quickly slipped the note under his pillow and left to get a bite to eat leaving Dawn in the room. As Dawn was cleaning up her bunk which was the top one to the right while Kenny was in the bunk on the left on the bottom. When she slipped and fell on Kenny's bed knocking over his pillow "huh?" she said seeing the slip of paper. She recognized because it was half opened and there was her handwriting.

"He kept it." Dawn whispered and felt her face grow hot.

She didn't deny that she had feelings for Kenny. However she still wasn't so sure about her feelings it was very confusing and Kenny's attitude didn't help. She quickly put the pillow over the note and she could feel a blush creeping into her face. She just couldn't believe he has kept it after all this time and before Kenny came back she slipped into bed and pretended to be asleep. As she peeped out from under the cover she saw Kenny staring at her.

"Good night Dee Dee." He whispered and turned over

"Good night Kenny." She said slightly blushing

Kenny P.O.V

The contest in Lilycove wasn't for a few weeks but the week that passed had been amazing! He had training sessions with Dawn almost every day and spent a lot time with her as well. He had never been so happy but at least halfway into the week Zoey showed up. Of course he was happy to see Zoey but Dawn spent a little more time with her then him. In fact because they all were sleeping in the same room Dawn and Zoey stayed up late every night talking about fashion and boys. Kenny hated nighttime so much he decides to buy earplugs but even those weren't enough to block out their fan girl shrieking. Then one day a sudden blast of horn caused Kenny to spring out of bed and he wasn't the only one. Dawn shrieked and fell out of bed and landed hard on Kenny's back.

"Owwww!" Kenny groaned

"Oh sorry Kenny." Exclaimed Dawn helping Kenny to his feet

"What's with the fan fare alarm?" Kenny asked rubbing his back.

"You'll see get dressed hurry!" Zoey said dashing off.

Once they were all dressed Zoey dragged them off far into the forest till they reached lake surrounded by mountains that touched the clouds. They all gasped because in the middle of the gleaming lake was a stone castle like the type you hear about in fairy tales. The castle was perched on a stone rock and had one bridge leading to it.

"What is this place?" Kenny asked in awe

"The Lilycove Palace I thought it be fun to learn about the legend and see the castle since we have time before the contest." Zoey said

"They let's go!" shouted Dawn dragging them to the castle.

As they toward the gleaming castle they stopped in the throne room and noticed in every room was at least one picture of Mew. Their heads turned a full 360 trying to capture every inch of the throne room. From its gleaming marble pillars and floors to its multiple huge windows leading to many balconies. There was even a giant gleaming crystal chandelier hanging above their heads and finally the velvet drapes that were hanging from the above floor. As they stared in awe they noticed a small poster on one of the marble pillars.

"The Lilycove Hero Ball and its tomorrow tonight!" Dawn exclaimed

"Should we go?" asked Kenny

"Yeah we should!" said Zoey

"Hero? What Hero?" Kenny asked

"I can explain that." Said a soothing voice

As they turned around they saw a young woman with a gleaming tiara resting on her head and young boy no older then Kenny. The woman had long brown hair and warm amber eyes with a beautiful face. The young prince had spiky black hair and the deep blue eyes he looked like Prince Charming straight out of the book.

"Queen of the Lilycove Palace and Prince Erik!" Zoey said bowing to the Queen and Prince

The others also bowed and Dawn started blushing seeing the Prince watching her.

"Please do not bow. Such a beauty like yourself should not have to bow." The Prince said kissing Dawn's hand.

Dawn face turned a bright red as she giggled and Zoey gave her a stare that said "You go girl!" Kenny fist balled up and he wanted to punch that stuck up pretty boy's face.

"Now to answer your question you see centuries ago a group of evil people sought to control the legendary Kygore. They attempted to with an ancient machine that they had built. They almost succeed but their leader became mad with the power to control such a powerful Pokémon. So Kygore just as overcome with the same emotions destroyed the machine and was set on a violent rampage. It shook Lilycove City with hurricanes, storms and ragging waves. However Mew was believed to have heard Kygore's agony and came. Yet Kygore so overcome with rage Mew could do nothing to stop it although it tried its hardest. Seeing Mew beaten and weak a young hero opened his heart to Mew and the two became bonded. Both emotionally and physical and Mew with renewed strength was able to sooth Kygore. So every year we celebrate the hero bonding with Mew with a ball. Also according to legend Mew also appears here every year to pick a human like the hero who it believes has a true and kind heart." The Princess finished staring at the picture of Mew.

"Wow. Do we actually get to see Mew?" Kenny asked

"Not exactly it is believed Mew comes to the ball but its hides and then after watching everyone it selects one person." The Princess said.

"Then how do we know if Mew picked someone if it doesn't show itself?"Zoey asked

"Well my great grandma said that she had been picked and she knew because that night she got a sense that Mew was in her heart. She also said that you will know if you have been picked because you just know." The Princess said.

"I can sense Mew might pick you Dawn why wouldn't it. I have an idea how about you and your friends pick out you outfits in the royal closet." The Prince said

"Oh really thank you!" Dawn said

"Anything for a true beauty like yourself." The Prince said with a bow.

Dawn blushed once again as the prince lead them up the stairs and Kenny had a strange urge to toss him down the stairs. The girls practically fainted when they saw the room every inch lined with gorgeous dress and prince outfits as well. Before Dawn scurried the Prince held her hand and Dawn face turned a bright red.

"Until we meet again." He said handing her a red rose and leaving.

While the two gawked over the rose Kenny decide to busy himself by looking for his outfit so that way he wouldn't kick that Prince Charming right off the bridge. As he was looking through the many outfits Zoey snaked in behind him.

"Soo…"she said.

Kenny was so shocked he screamed and hit his head on the clothes rack causing it to fall and caused him to be buried under all the clothes. Zoey nearly keeled over laughing but later helped Kenny back up.

"Anyway so are you going to ask Dawn to be your date to the ball?" Zoey asked

"The princess said nothing about dates and what are you talking about me and Dawn are friends." Kenny said turning a bright pink.

"Sure. Come on I know everything that happened in Sinnoh." Zoey said smirking

"She told you!" Kenny exclaimed

"No sorry but I found the note and I guessed the rest not to mention it was pretty obvious. So are you going to ask her?" Zoey said while smirking.

"I don't know." Kenny said

"Well I wouldn't wait Prince Charming certainly isn't." she said walking away.

Zoey was right and Kenny knew it so pretty quickly he found a good costume and so had the girls. So as the girls were eating he went to the room to think. He was afraid of what Dawn might say if he asked her but remember his Empoleon he decided to go through with it. However when he walked through the Center he saw Nurse Joy walking toward the girls. After handing them something Dawn began to blush a bright red. As Kenny walked over he noticed the small note with the royal seal and saw small Tallow was there with a red rose in its beak. Kenny felt his heart drop to his feet when he saw what was inside the note.

"Dear Dawn,

Although we have just met I would be overjoyed if you be my date for the ball. Please send your answer with this Tallow."

Kenny felt himself turn to stone as Dawn wrote yes on the card as he got there. As the Tallow took off he wanted so badly to call his Empoleon tear that card to pieces with its Metal Claw. However he was forced to make a brave face and let his anger get the best of him.

"Hey Zoey since Dawn got a date you want to go with me?" he asked

He smirked a little inside when he saw Dawn shocked face and thankfully Zoey seemed to see what Kenny was trying to do.

"Sure I love too." Zoey agreed

Dawn P.O.V

Dawn was quite surprised that Kenny asked Zoey to be his date but she felt her emotion welling up inside her. So she quickly excused herself and once she got in the room she lost it crying into her pillow. The only reason that she accepted that letter was because the last week with Kenny made it crystal clear to her that she did really like Kenny. However she knew he wasn't planning on telling her any time soon so she thought this Prince would be the perfect way for Kenny to admit his feelings. Yet when he clearly saw her write down a yes he shrugged it off like it was nothing!

"He never really cared about me." She thought sobbing into her pillow.

Unknown P.O.V

"Sir we have set up all the monitors. Everything is set for tomorrow night." An Unknown voice said

"Good the target will be ours very very soon. Are the blaster in place?" the second Unknown voice asked.

"Yes sir blaster are locked and loaded." the first unknown voice said.

"Good and soon enough we will control the world." The second unknown voice said.

Dawn P.O.V

Since Kenny and Zoey didn't wake up till late noon she decided to go on a walk. She hoped they wouldn't be late for the ball since it started at six. So around four she decided to head back and Zoey was finally awake and Kenny not surprisingly enough was not. But Zoey wasn't worried she let Empoleon out of its pokeball and told it to wake Kenny in a little while so there was no need to worry. Then around four thirty a carriage pulled up Dawn was shocked. The next minute the rider was coming up telling the Dawn that the prince asked if she and Zoey would like to get ready at the castle. The next minute Zoey had dashed off writing a note to Kenny and pushed Dawn into carriage with their dresses.

Kenny P.O.V

"URGGHH!" shouted Kenny

He had just been pelted by Empoleon's Bubble Beam and he couldn't believe that Zoey and Dawn had left without him. Seeing it was five thirty Kenny panicked and dressed fast in his blue and white medieval prince outfit. Then he dashed out and onto the bus that would take all the guests to the castle. The ball room was dressed up even more with the chandelier full lit and with the moon showering the room in a mystical light. Somehow while he was waiting for the Queen and Prince to walk from the side door and onto the throne stage Zoey again snaked behind him.

"Wow." That's the first thing he thought when he saw Zoey.

Unlike her usually tomboy wardrobe she was quite girlish with a very pretty silky green dress. It complimented her spiky orange red hair and he couldn't believe it she was even wearing some makeup. He might actually have a good time.

"You look really nice Zo." He said staring at her.

"You don't look bad so bad yourself. But if you want a real surprise wait till you see Dawn." Zoey said while blushing.

She was right as the trumpets sound the room drew a collective gasp as the Queen and Prince came out. Kenny was shocked his mind went blank Dawn looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a simple white dress that hung low on the sides of her shoulders. The dress had long sleeves having a large opening at the end of it. Her hair was straightened and tied in two ponytails in the front and they were curled. And on her head rested a small golden tiara with little pink flowers on it she was standing there with her arm entwined with the Prince. Kenny was so mad he could have punched that pretty boy right then and there. However he did have a lot of fun with Zoey they laughed and dance and before the night ended Zoey still had her feet a little bruised yes but she still had them. But Kenny managed to get the hang of dancing and actually was pretty good at it according to Zoey after not stepping on her foot for at least twenty seconds. Kenny was actually very happy and he felt like tap dancing once the switch dance came and eventually Dawn twirled and ended up with Kenny. Kenny mouth felt like sand had been poured into his mouth and his mind turned to lead.

"Well Dee Dee I didn't know you could dance without tripping." Kenny said.

Yet inside he was imaging face palming himself for saying that.

"Well I didn't think you could pull of a prince costume." She said giggling

"A compliment! What do I say now?" he thought

"Well you look pretty nice too." He managed to choke out.

Dawn blushed a little pink but she fought it down.

"Hey you know Erik invited me and Zoey to go down to the lake and take a ride on his Lapras. You want to join us?" she asked

"Oh and hang out with you and Prince Charming. No thank you." Kenny replied quite coldly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dawn asked stunned at Kenny's attitude.

"Nothing I just wouldn't want to mess up your date with you and the prince." Kenny fired back

"Date?! No its not ….." Dawn began

"Oh please I see how you are with him blushing every two seconds. I never think that you be stupid enough to fall for an empty brain that lurked behind a pretty face." Kenny said separating from Dawn as the music stopped.

"Stupid huh?" Dawn asked clearly hurt.

However Kenny too wrapped up in pride didn't stop Dawn from running away. The night ended with Kenny still not apologizing and he and Zoey climbed into the carriage taking them back to center. Dawn was still outside with the Prince who leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Kenny fist balled up again and he wanted to hit that pretty boy right off the edge of the castle and make sure he landed in the lake.

"Hey don't be mad at Dawn she does like you if only you wouldn't let your jealously get the best of you. She wanted you to ask her to the dance but you didn't stop her so she thought you had no feelings for her. So if you want to blame anyone blame yourself." Zoey said coldly

Kenny felt his heart sink and as Dawn climbed into the carriage he wanted to say sorry but he just turned away and looked out the window.

Unknown P.O.V

"Sir target has appeared and we have it weak and cornered." An unknown said.

"Give it one more blast with the blaster to make sure I want that Pokémon!" the lead unknown said

Then in the mountain forest behind them an unknown Pokémon screeched in pain and twitched in pain on the grass.

"Sir target is weak and Team Zulu is going in for the catch." The first unknown said.

The poor Pokémon with one last bit of strength teleported itself away and fainted somewhere away from the forest.

"Sir target teleported! I repeat the target has teleported." The first unknown said

"NO! FIND IT NOW!" shouted the lead unknown.

Dawn P.O.V

Dawn wasn't sleeping of course but Kenny was sleeping just like a Snorlax. She sat in front of the window in the room staring at the forest behind the center. When suddenly a bright light appeared and it wasn't an ordinary blinking light it was a bright pink light. Dawn curiosity got the better of her and she crept out her room but not even making far from the door the Zoey and Kenny caught up with her.

"Dawn what are you doing? It's two in the morning." Zoey exclaimed

"I saw a pink light in the forest and I want to go check it out." Dawn said.

So the three continued straight to the spot where the light was seen and they found a small pink Pokémon lying their shivering.

"Is that Mew?" Kenny asked in awe

"It is! The legend is true but its looks like it's been attacked." Said Zoey

"Who would want to attack Mew?" Dawn asked putting Mew in her arms.

The Pokémon eyes peeped open and stared at Dawn.

"Shh. It's ok we are going to get you some help." Dawn cooed

They suddenly the Pokémon began to glow and disappear and it was a weird feeling like the sparkles were creeping into her skin. After the light disappeared Dawn felt faint and blacked out.

Unknown P.O.V

"Sir we have spotted target and its …" the first unknown said

"What the target is what spit it out!" the lead unknown shouted.

"Its bonded with the girl." The first unknown said in disbelief.

"Get that girl I WANT THAT MEW!" the lead unknown shouted.

Kenny P.O.V

"Dawn! Dee Dee! Come on wake up!" Kenny shouted shaking Dawn lifeless body.

"Come on we have got to get Nurse Joy." Zoey said quite panicked.

"Right." He said picking up Dawn and carrying her in his arms.

"Come Dee Dee hang on." He thought while running at top speed.

When suddenly a small black object crashed into the ground and it released a green smoke.

"What the…" Zoey said but she later collapsed.

"ZOEY!" exclaimed Kenny.

But before he could reach her he felt sleepy and he collapsed too and Dawn rolled out of his arm and onto the ground. Then a two set of feet appeared and made their way towards Dawn.

"Dawn…" he whispered before blacking out.

Dawn P.O.V

Dawn's eyes snapped open and she saw she wasn't in the forest but in a pink room and Mew was floating about.

"I'm sorry I surprised you like that but I needed help and fast." Mew said

"No its fine but you bonded with me like the hero why?" Dawn asked

"Some bad people were chasing me! Some very bad people!" Mew said quite scared.

"Why were they chasing you?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Mew said

Kenny P.O.V

Kenny eyes snapped open and he found himself bound to Zoey who was awake. As he looked around he saw he was in a laboratory and there in front was Dawn suspend in water with a mask attached to her.

"Dawn!" they both screamed

"Oh be quite! You little twits." A lady in a black dress with an L on it shouted.

"What do you want with Dawn?" Kenny asked

"Why should I tell you? Now be quiet you…." the Lady said.

"Now Liliana please be nice to our guests they have a right to know what they are about to see. You see we are Team Legendary and I am Malark a team who seek legendary Pokémon to rule the world and bring a new world order. However we were about to catch Mew till we hit a snag when It bonded with your friend so now we are going to bring Mew out." Finished Malark

"Bonded like the hero in the legend?" Kenny asked

"So what do want with Mew?" Zoey asked

"Yes like the legend and you see Mew has the power if in danger to summon any legendary Pokémon. Now enough chit chat! Begin the retracting process."Malark said

The capsule began to pulsate with a bright light a Dawn began to cry out in muffled pain

"DAWN NO!" they both screamed struggling against the rope.

The capsule began to glow and Dawn screamed louder till the capsule couldn't handle it and in bright flash of white light the capsule exploded. Once the light faded it revealed Dawn breathing slightly on the floor and Mew only inches away from her out stretched hand.

Malark walked over to Mew but as it began to struggle he said "Now Mew be good or Dawn gets it!"

Mew looked sadly at Dawn barley conscious and nodded its head.

"No Mew!" shouted Dawn

"Empoleon quick use Metal Claw! And keep it up!" Kenny shouted releasing his Pokémon

Empoleon busted out and began to claw everything its way. Team Legendary began to battle but it was not match for Zoey and Kenny's Pokémon. Mew being held in Dawn's arms crouching behind a pillar saw the battling and was overcome with rage. How could such humans be so evil? It thought so it sprung up and began shooting rapid fire Psybeams. Even after Team Legendary retreated it continued to attack in anger.

"Mew stop everything is ok now!" shouted Kenny

But Mew couldn't hear him and it began to build its energy in a pink ball surrounding its body. Then Dawn jumped up and screeched feeling the energy but she shouted for Mew to stop. Mew heard her but it still released a powerful blast.

"Dawn no!" Kenny shouted.

He ran to Dawn's lifeless body with Mew floating above her.

"Dawn come on! Come on! Wake up! Please." Kenny shouted shaking Dawn

But Dawn didn't answer she grew colder and Kenny and Zoey began to cry and sob in misery.

"No Dawn you can't leave please! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave please!" Kenny shouted sobbing into Dawn's hair

Tears formed in Mew's eyes it couldn't believe this human boy cared so much about this girl the other girl too seemed just as unhappy. Mew clutched Dawn's arm and began to glow a bright green. The green lights pulsated around Dawn till her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Dawn." Kenny said happily.

He hugged Dawn so tight he thought they might be stuck together forever.

"Dawn I am so sorry. I was acting so stupid and jealous…" Kenny said

But he stopped because Dawn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Kenny began to blush but before he could answer Zoey shrieked.

"ABOUT TIME JEEZ! YOU TWO HAVE TO BE THE DUMBEST LOVEBIRDS I EVER MET!" Zoey shrieked jumping up and down.

As they found their way back to the center Mew hugged them all and went on its way.

"You know just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean I wouldn't have any problems beating you." Dawn said entwining her hand into Kenny's.

Kenny began to blush "I don't get too cocky Dee Dee." He said planting a small kiss on Dawn's lips.

Zoey made a gagging noise and wrapped her arms around her two friends.

"Don't count me out because I not about to go down without a fight." Zoey exclaimed clearly pumped

And the three friends trotted back all excited about the Lilycove Contest.


End file.
